


So the Sun Fell in Love with the Moon

by Zutarafangirl18



Series: Sun and Moon Universe [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adult Themes, Cheating and heart break, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zutarafangirl18/pseuds/Zutarafangirl18
Summary: Katara is no longer satisfied with the way her life is going. Traveling all over the world is no longer appealing, when she receives a message from the Fire Nation, she decides to answer it in hopes of finding her place in the world now that the war is over. *UNDER REVISION*





	1. The fight

 

 

    It has been five long years since the war; so much progress has been made rebuilding nations, and establishing the United Republic of Nations. Everything seemed to be going the way it should, peace was inevitable. She closed her eyes pointing her face at the middays sun, feeling it’s warmth envelop her. Katara wrapped her hand around a letter she hide in her pocket, for only her to know it’s contents. She hadn’t realized when she started keeping so many secrets from those around her. There was a path that she expected her life to take, none of what was happening could she have ever imagined for herself. Katara sighed, a noise pulling her from her thoughts. She turned around to see Aang standing behind her.

“What’s wrong, love?” Katara flinched at the nickname but Aang didn’t seem to notice. He doesn’t notice much of her lately. 

“Nothing Aang. I’m fine.” She continued to lean over the railing of the ship. Hoping that maybe the waves would swallow her and she wouldn’t have to have the impending conversation.

Aang felt his anger flare up at her, “Why can’t you just talk to me? Why do you always just brush me off?” He was right to be angry, but that still doesn’t mean that doesn’t sting when he lashes out at her. 

“I need space right now, I’ll talk about this when I’m ready.” And with that she used his silence to escape below deck to her room. Katara sat down at the makeshift desk that the crew had set up, and looked for paper she had hidden earlier on deck. When she found it, she gingerly unwrapped it as if it weren’t real and it would fall to dust if she wasn’t careful. 

 

Dear Katara, 

   I know we haven’t spoken in years, but I would like if that were to change. I miss all my friends. Things in the Fire Nation are worse than ever. Please I need your help. You are the only one  I can trust with this. 

 

She looked down at the writing that was distinctly Zuko’s. Oh, how, she misses her friends too. This could be her chance to escape, if she did she can start something new for herself. She heard footsteps coming towards her door. She stiffened when they knocked on the door, regardless she got up to open it anyways. Luckily, it was one of the crew members. 

“Sorry to disturb you Master Katara, but dinner is ready if you are hungry,” he bowed deeply to her and took his leave. 

Her stomach ached with hunger. She figured she might as well try to get something to eat. As she was walking to the dinning area, Aang blocked her path. A pit of anxiety welled in her stomach, making her feel trapped. Katara tried brushing past him but it was no use. Aang was no longer that twelve year old boy who looked like the wind could knock him over. He had grown up, physically, these past five years. She wasn’t going to be able to get past him. she sighed.

“What is it Aang?” She sounded defeated.

“We need to talk.” That short sentence broke something inside of the both of them. Had things really gotten so bad that they couldn’t even talk to each other? Unfortunately that was the case. 

“What do you want to talk about?” She looked down at the floor to avoid his gaze. This wasn’t her. This wasn’t the Katara that helped save the world, who was a master waterbender, and who trained the avatar. She was a scared 19 year old girl who was afraid of her feelings not being recognized. 

 “You know what.”

 “No, Aang, I don’t.” She tried to make it as if this were a sudden conversation. One that hadn’t been coming for a while now.

“Why don’t you love me any more?” He sounded so broken. She finally looked up at him, and she felt as if she had been punched in the gut. She would never be able to forget the look on his face. She was hurting him, and she didn’t even mean to.  

Tears filled her eyes, and she finally spoke, “Aang, it’s not that I don’t love you. I do. I always will, but this life, trying to build Republic City, and traveling around isn’t for me anymore. I want a home that I can come back to at the end of the day. I want to be more than the Avatar’s girlfriend.”

“Are we breaking up?” His voice cracked, close to tears as well.

“No, but I do need time alone, away from all of this to figure out what I want from life. Zuko invited me to the Royal Palace, I think I’m going there.” She looked down again, she didn’t want to see the pain written over Aang’s face. 

“I will not allow you to go to my best friend when you are basically breaking up with me,” Voice raising, Aang was seething by now. How could she? How could she run straight to his best friend? “We will figure this out now and together.”

“No, Aang, we won’t. I’ll be going to the Fire Nation and you can continue on to check on Republic city. I have asked you for space and I need you to give it to me.” This was starting to feel like back on Ember Island when he kissed her after said she was confused. He didn’t care what her feelings were, he just wanted his ‘forever girl’ by his side. She needed her identity back. 

“Fine.” With that he took out his glider and headed towards Republic City. 

 

 


	2. Katara's journey

She continued to look at the sky where Aang had taken off. Suddenly she wasn’t hungry anymore. She went back inside to try to find the captain so she can tell him to change course. 

After wandering through many bulkheads and stair cases, she finally found the control room and she knocked on the door softly. 

“Come in!” Hearing the words, she gently opened the door and made her way inside the room.

At first she was hesitant, then she said, “Captain, I would appreciate it if you can redirect our course to the Fire Nation.”

“Master Katara, may I ask why you are going there?” The captain seemed hesitant in asking her, but he said it anyways. There is still a looming question in the air that he choses not to say, as it was not his place.

“I have business to attend to there. Oh, and you don’t have to worry about the avatar. He already made his way to Republic City,” She said quickly.

She turns to leave so she can make it back to her room to answer Zuko’s letter. She is sure that he at least expects an answer from her. Now to find where his messenger hawk wandered off to. She finally found the hawk sitting on the side of the ship, so she decided to look at the ocean for a few minutes. Mindlessly petting the hawk, Katara marveled at how good it felt to be surrounded by her element. Soon she would be in the Fire Nation and she would be out of place. Her thoughts wandered to Zuko, it has been five years since she last saw him. 

Why would he be asking her? He was so much closer to Aang than her, they haven’t spoken since his coronation. 

Finally making it back to her cabin, she opened the door and slipped inside. She sat down at the desk and pulled out some parchment. 

Dear Fire Lord Zuko,

 

It would be my pleasure to join you at the palace. We have so much to catch up on. I have changed my ships course from Republic City to the Fire Nation, I should be there in about a week. I look forward to seeing you.

 

Katara

 

She sighed as she loaded the parchment into the messenger hawks carrier. Anxiety gripped her as soon as she got up to get to the ship deck. It seemed odd that he would ask her to help, and on top of that not tell her what was going on. Maybe he found Lady Ursa and was afraid someone would find out. 

She sent the hawk to send Zuko her letter. She hoped it would get to him soon. 

 

*Break*

 

Zuko sat with his head in his hands, as he poured over the piles of paperwork on his desk. He hoped Katara would be able to make it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter, regardless I will try to make the next chapter longer and I hope everyone liked this one.


	3. Katara's Arrival

The ship pulled through the giant Gates of Azulon. Katara’s anxiety flared up again. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening, she was returning to the nation that has caused her so much pain in the past, is now the home to one of her best friends. Destiny was a funny thing. 

She wrapped her arms around herself as she watched the ship pulled into port. Despite the Fire Nation’s heat, she still felt a chill. This wasn’t a chill that could be shook by heat. Her emotions were haywire from her fight with Aang, and from her impending meeting with the Fire Lord. For a brief second her thoughts wandered to her brother, father, and grandmother. It has been a few months since she has seen them. 

Her life has drastically changed, and she didn’t know where it would head now. She picked a fight with her boyfriend meant that she ruined her betrothal to him, not that anything was official. Everyone just assumed. 

The captain expertly steered the ship to the dock. Katara’s stomach lurched at the thought that in the matter of a week her whole world turned upside down, and she wasn’t sure if this was really what she wanted. She wondered what Zuko would think of her, Aang was his best friend after all.

——————

The Fire Lord stood silently by the gate waiting for Katara’s ship to dock. His stomach churned at the thought of seeing his friend after all these years. He wondered how much she had changed, how much he had changed. 

“You’re nervous,” Zuko didn’t move as the voice came to stand next to him. He glanced to the side of his good eye. 

“I wasn’t aware you were an expert on my emotions,” he quipped.

“You pick up a few things over the years.”

——————

“Master Katara, welcome to the Fire Nation,” Zuko’s adviser Shin announced while he boarded the ship to greet Katara. 

“Shin, it’s so good to see you,” she smiled brilliantly as she moved in for a hug with the former soldier. “Where is Zuko?”

“He is waiting for you by the gates of the Royal Palace”. Shin returned her hug, then ushered her off the ship. “The palace servants will take you belongings to your room. You will not have to worry about a thing, Katara.”

“Thank you Shin, it is nice to have someone here who enjoys my presence.” She said solemnly as they started towards the gates.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come on, I’m a waterbender in a foreign place, that just so happens to have people that still hate the rest of the whole world,” she whispered.

“Well, I can assure you that Fire Lord Zuko is doing the best he can to change things around here, and he is succeeding.”

“How is he doing?” Katara asked pensively.

“You should ask him that yourself, Im sorry.” Shin became weary with the conversation. 

He was a good man, Shin. He was a admiral in Ozai’s army, only to defect to Zuko went he ascended the throne. Now he is Zuko’s most trusted military advisor. Katara became quite close to Shin years ago when Zuko came back to the Fire Nation. 

She didn’t say another word as they approached the gates to the palace. Her thoughts were pre-occupied on what the problem could be that Shin wouldn’t just tell her himself, Katara was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she walked straight into a woman. From the looks of her she was Fire Nation nobility. She wore her dark brunette hair up in a tight bun with a Fire Nation insignia at the base, while her dress was long and black, with red dotting a few areas.

Her piercing gold eyes, not unlike Zuko’s, bore deep into Katara. 

Katara flinched as if she had been burned, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

“Watch where you are walking next time,”  She growled, and walked away. Her short stature did nothing to inhibit her stride. Within seconds she was gone.

“You’ll have to excuse her, it has been a rough few months here at the palace,” Zuko spoke quietly, almost a whisper.

“Who was that?” Katara asked incredulously.

Zuko stiffened next to her, this wasn’t how this meeting was supposed to go. “That was Sakura, my oldest friend. Unfortunately, her attitude leaves a lot to be desired.”

Katara gave him a side eyed glare. How could he be friends with someone like that? She seemed like a total bitch, but who was she to judge. She didn’t know the woman and she wasn’t apart of Zuko’s life before the war. 

“Come, uncle is expecting you for tea! He is quite excited about your visit, as am I.”

She would get answers out of him later, right now he did not seem keen on talking about this Sakura person. Tea would do for now, she didn’t come here to be kept in the dark.

 


	4. Secrets revealed

Zuko led Katara through the halls of the palace, to which she noticed were brighter and not so dark and ominous. He took a turn down a long hallway, and stopped in front of a door.

“Before we go to tea, I wanted to give you an opportunity to freshen up after your trip. This will be your room for the duration of your stay. My bedroom is at the end of the hallway if you ever need anything,” He fidgeted as he spoke, not at all looking like the confident lord that he is.

“Thank you Zuko, I really appreciate it. What time does your uncle want us to get together?”

“I’ll send someone to get you when he decides, for now relax.” 

Katara opened the door to a beautifully furnished room. She gasped when she opened the door. Blues and whites all swirled around her. The large king bed held blue silk sheets, with white pillows adorning the top of the mattress. Furs lined the floors, while sacred masks lined the walls. All from the Southern Water Tribe. Tears sprung to her eyes at the sight, no one was ever this thoughtful for her, Aang certainly would never have done this. 

On the wall perpendicular to the bed, sat a huge wardrobe that can hold all her clothes two times over. This was more than she ever expected, but Zuko always goes all out for his friends. 

She wandered to the adjoining bathroom, there was a grand tub sitting in the middle of the room that would have been perfect for her to relax in. On the wall to her right was an intricate vanity, that was obviously Fire Nation, the Water Tribe didn’t have anything this fancy. 

Quietly shutting the bathroom door, Katara disrobed and climbed into bed for a short nap. 

\------

Zuko ducked his head into his hands, migraine forming behind his eyes.

“What were you even thinking having her come here!” Sakura was fuming. “She’s a liability.”

Sakura has been Zuko’s best friend since they were five, fifteen years later and she is still the sister he wished Azula was, sometimes she went too far.

“What am I supposed to do tell her right when she gets off the boat that someone wants me dead! I brought her here to be the ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe.” Zuko rose his voice, “I didn’t have her come here for you to find reasons not to like her.”

“Im warning you Zuko, they will use her against you. This isn’t like with Mai,” Sakura said quietly, as she walked to the door. “Be careful if your friends come here.”

Zuko knew she was right, by being here Katara was put into danger. This attempt on his life now included her, it wouldn’t be long before they came after her too. 

 

\------

Katara’s eyes fluttered open as her nap came to its end. She sat up and decided to go find Zuko, she needed to talk to him and it can’t wait until tea. 

Quickly getting dressed and heading out of her room, she started her search for Zuko. Walking down the hallway, she noticed a figure. As she approached them, she noticed it was Sakura, and she contemplated turning around but thought better of it. 

Katara walked up to her, “we need to talk.” 

Lifting her eyebrow, Sakura looked at Katara. “About what?”

“I don’t know why you are so threatened by my presence but I’m not stealing Zuko from you if that’s what you think this is.” Katara crossed her arms with a huff. 

Sakura laughed at the statement, “Wow, you really don’t know anything do you? That’s not what this is.” 

“Then tell me what this is about. Why do you hate me so much?” 

“Katara, I don’t hate you. I don’t even know you. I’m upset because there is someone out there who wants Zuko dead, and as the lead investigator for all criminal happenings in the palace it’s my job to find out who. By you being here puts them into hiding, and might I add you are probably added to the list of people they want dead too.” 

“So this isn’t a jealousy thing?” Katara said slowly. 

“No, this is not a jealousy thing, Zuko is like a brother to me and I am very protective over him.” Sakura stated. “Besides I think my husband would be a little jealous if I went for the Fire Lord.”

A thousand questions whirled in Katara’s mind, “How did you meet Zuko then?” 

“My father was one of Ozai’s advisors, and I wasn’t about to befriend Azula so Zuko became my closest friend. We were there for each other, he wasn’t always like he is now. As a child, he was kind an compassionate, something he took from Ursa; his mother. Ozai hardened him, and it’s a real shame.” 

“I’m sorry I assumed you were jealous, I don’t know what came over me. Besides Aang and I are still together,” Katara said, ashamed. 

“No worries” she chuckled understandingly, “let me show you to the garden, uncle Iroh is expecting you.” She said much more calmly now that the air was cleared between the two females. She started walking, and motioned for Katara to follow her. 

“Do you mind if I ask you something?” Katara was getting bolder throughout their conversation, when Sakura didn’t refuse she continued on, “Are you a bender too?” 

“Yes, I’m a lightning bender, but I’m also skilled with Dao Swords and my daggers,” She offered up rather easily. 

“Is your husband a Fire Bender too?” Katara tried not to be too nosey, but it was hard for her.

“No, he is an earth bender.” Sakura stopped in front of large glass doors that lead to a magnificent garden. 

“Enjoy your time here...” she turned to face Katara, “and try not to get in my way.” 

Katara opened the doors and walked outside, immediately noticing Iroh sitting and playing phi sho. Zuko was next to him with his signature scowl. Her face lit up as she approached the two men. She was oblivious to how Zuko’s face lit up to see her as well. 

“General Iroh, it is so good to see you again!” She threw her arms around the old man with intensity. 

“Oh, my dear, please just call me uncle! How have you been these past few years? I hear the water tribes are thriving,” he said jovially. 

“Oh, yes!” Katara perked up. “Everything is going perfect, we still have progress to make but we are progressing. Our sister tribe has sent people to help us with the restoration of our buildings.” 

Zuko piped in, “I heard there is now a council building, and things are starting to take off politically.”

“Um… Yeah, I mean the Northern Tribe has been giving my dad some trouble.” She tried brushing the topic off, while she was excited about the restoration she didn’t want to get into politics right now. It was too early in her visit.

Sensing her discomfort, Iroh decided to change the subject, “Anyways, Lady Katara, how is Avatar Aang? I noticed he did not arrive with you.”

Unfortunately, Katara’s discomfort only grew. She wanted nothing to do with Aang right now, and this was the last conversation she wanted to have.

Zuko stepped in noticing his friends apprehension, “Uncle, would you mind leaving us alone? I have business to attend to with Katara.”

Iroh, not oblivious to this whole interaction, sneakily smiled. “Of course my nephew, I’ll be at my tea shop if you or Miss Katara need me. Have fun.” As he got up to leave, he turned to Katara and bowed to her, and then he bowed to Zuko, quickly taking his leave shortly after. 

For a few minutes the pair sat in silence, Katara needed to regain her composure, visibly shaken by the question. She worried that Zuko will want to talk about Aang, or ask why she didn’t want to talk about him. 

“Kat—“ he started hesitantly. Suddenly the Fire Lord didn’t know how to talk to his friend, they haven’t spoken in years. Due partly to Mai, she didn’t want him talking to Katara. He was only supposed to talk to Aang and Sokka, despite this he asked Sokka for updates on Katara. Toph made sure to always keep in contact with Zuko, updating him on everything from her metal bending school to what she had for breakfast. The young girl began to look up to Zuko as the big brother she’s always wanted. 

“Zuko, please don’t.” Katara started to get up and go back to her room, this wasn’t how she expected her first day at the palace to go, but she couldn’t say that she was surprised. 

“If you need to talk to anyone, I’m here for you.” 

“Thank you Zuko,” She left the garden the same way she was showed earlier. “I appreciate it.” 

Zuko hung back for a few minutes. He felt vulnerable now, had he made a mistake telling her he needed her? He would have to tell her later about the assassination attempts, she deserved to know. 

 He didn’t have the heart to tell her the rest of the gang was coming to the palace in a few weeks, and that meant Aang would be showing up too. He hoped he could help them fix their relationship, if that meant keeping Katara happy. He was really in over his head now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, I just want to make a warning for the next chapter. If cheating at all makes you uncomfortable, it will be present in the next chapter. I can try to make a recap at the beginning of chapter 6 for anyone who wants to skip the chapter all together, for those who dont want to skip it, The scene is in the middle of the chapter if you would just want to skip that section.


	5. Complications

Katara ran to her room as fast a she could, vaguely remembering the way there but trying her hardest to get away from prying eyes. 

This was awful. Zuko was going to judge her for not wanting to be with Aang anymore, and not loving him like she was supposed to. Who even does that? Any girl would kill to be the avatar’s girlfriend. The guilt and anxiety welled up inside her, so much that she couldn’t take it anymore, she had to leave.

—————

Zuko wished his mother were here to help him. He has no idea how to talk to his friend right now, much less comfort her. He decided to try to find where she went anyways, to try to do what he could.  

—————

Quietly making his way to Katara’s room. After turning down a few hallways, he finally reached her door. Zuko knocked, hoping that Katara would answer, he needed to talk to her. When there was no answer, Zuko panicked. What if something happened to her? She was pretty shaken up. He opened the door to see Katara packing her things, and his heart broke. 

“Katara, we need to talk,” He’ll be damned if he lets two of his friends destroy each other. “Whatever happened between you and Aang doesn’t mean you have to beat yourself up over. Im sure things will work out between the two of you.” He let out the breath that he had been holding. Zuko didn't want her to leave, but if that was what she wanted then he couldn’t stop her.

Katara sat down on her bed, and let out a shaky breath. Now was as good of a time as any to tell him what had happened. As she recounted that day a couple of weeks ago, Zuko sat in silence. Patiently he waited for her to finish her story. 

When she finally finished she looked at him with tears in her eyes, “I’m sorry I don’t love him, Zuko.” 

“Kat, why are you apologizing to me?” He was genuinely confused. This wasn’t his area of expertise, but nonetheless he would try. 

“I don’t know, I don’t love him and he loves me. But you’re his best friend, and I broke his heart. Zuko I don’t want you to hate me...” She threw herself in Zuko’s arms, catching him off guard. Mai never sought physical comfort from him when she was upset. Come to think about it, she never even talked to him when she was upset. 

“I don’’t hate you. It’s your relationship, whatever you feel is right then I and our friends will stand by you,” He rubbed her back to try to calm her down. A feat that was no easy task at the moment.

Katara bolted up, anger boiling in her blood, “How would you know what the rest of them think? Aang basically acted like I murdered Appa!!” 

He took that as a hint to back off, suddenly thankful there was no water around them.

“Besides you have Mai, who’s going to be your Fire Lady, and everyone will love her. While I’m hated for breaking up with that Avatar for La’s sake!” She was shouting at this point and Zuko didn’t know what was worse; Her shrill shouting or the fact she brought up Mai, or even that she thought he would marry Mai.

“Mai and I broke up, months ago…” He mumbled.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Zuko. I didn’t think. Im sorry, I never should have said it. What happened?” Her previous anxiety soon forgotten, as now it was her turn to ask Zuko what was wrong.

“She cheated on me. I know I shouldn’t be upset over it, as that’s what royals and nobility do. They take multiple lovers despite the opinions of their partners, but my mother raised me differently than that,” Zuko hesitated before continuing, he was about to share everything with Katara, and they still barely knew each other. “She taught me to respect the people around me. My father on the other hand would have encouraged it; that women were only objects to be used.  But I had the standpoint that taking a lover when I was engaged to Mai would have been dishonorable. She apparently thought otherwise.”

He let out a huff of air. That was more than he told anyone about the situation. He knew Katara would respect his privacy. 

Suddenly she looked at him, really looked at him since she first got to the Fire Nation. His dark brown hair was longer, it reached down to his shoulders, and he had it pulled back around his crown. Her eyes moved to his face; his jawline was more square, and his cheekbones were high. She looked into his eyes to see the same warm, golden eyes she remembered, but he had bags under them. He looked worn and achy. She guessed that having someone cheat on you, then having someone try to kill you would do that to a person.

He really was handsome, she never noticed before now. Well… She had noticed, but she always thought she would be with Aang, there was jet but she had only kissed him. Unlike Jet, Zuko’s features were hard. He has dealt with a lot of pain and suffering in his life, and she wished she could take that away from him, even for a little while.

She took his jaw in her hand, and moved closer to his face. Her heart was pounding. What if he wasn’t okay with her touching him? He was Zuko after all. Though he wouldn’t have held her while she cried if he didn’t want to be touched. Zuko, taking a chance that this was okay, closed the gap between the two of them, and brought his lips to hers. His kiss was gentle, instead of rough like she thought it would be. His lips were soft and he was tender with his caresses of her lips, and face. His warm hands slid down her arms, as she deepened the kiss. 

Zuko moaned into Katara’s mouth. He knew this was wrong, she was technically still with Aang. They hadn’t formally broken up yet, just settled on taking a break. But he couldn’t stop, she was addicting to him. Her skin was warm, and her touch was gentle. Her inexperience did not get in the way of their passion.

Immediately, Katara pulled back from Zuko’s grasp. She became frantic at what she had just done. She was making this worse for Aang and she couldn’t stop herself because she liked Zuko. Though she would never admit it out loud. 

“This was a mistake, I never should have followed you to your room. I have to go.” With that Zuko ran out of her room, with his temper flaring. He had to go do something to cool off. He couldn’t make a move on Katara. She would only think she liked him because he was there to comfort her. 

Katara was speechless, she stared at the door with sadness. She felt her heart breaking, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was disgusted with herself, for what she had down. She started it, and Zuko thought it was all his fault. How was she supposed to fix this?

—————

Zuko stormed towards the training grounds, where he knew there would be someone he could train with. He needed to let go. Upon seeing Shin, Zuko was thrilled. Shin was an excellent bender and a fierce opponent. 

When Shin noticed Zuko, he immediately bowed. “Fire Lord Zuko, is there anything you require?”

“I was looking for someone to train with for a bit,” Zuko said nonchalantly. 

Shin nodded and moved towards the end of the area, waiting for the Fire Lords first move. Zuko moved, and with his fist cutting through the air sending a fire ball towards Shin. Dodging the ball of flames, Shin ran towards Zuko and kicked his leg up sending a line of fire towards Zuko. This went on for about an hour before they decided to call it quits. 

—————

Zuko had a meeting to attend to with his advisors. As he sat behind a wall of fire in the throne room, his thoughts wandered to Katara. He must have hurt Katara by leaving, that much he regret. His advisors droned on about the troops in the Fire Nation Colonies in the Earth Kingdom, and how they were doing. Not Zuko’s top priority. He had to tell her that the rest of the gang was coming, but he was waiting on their responses.

—————

Katara finally stopped crying after an hour, or two, she lost track of time as she became more upset and irrational. She hurt for cheating on Aang, but her kiss with Zuko was appealing. He was gentle with his kiss with her. She had always heard that fire benders were rough and greedy lovers. It was very different with Zuko, than with Aang. Aang was only okay with chaste kisses. She was desperate for affection…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no summary for this chapter unfortunately, but I will add it as soon as I figure out how I am going to go about warnings and avoiding triggers.


	6. Trouble ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the delay. Now finals and school are over I can sit down an write more. As a bit of a consolation I made this chapter twice as long for everyone!

After the meeting let out, Zuko made his was to his study; he was going to try to get some paper work done before dinner. He came up to the golden doors to his study, and roughly opened the door, then to slam it shut behind him.

“WHY AM I SO STUPID?” He shouted into the air. He threw himself into his chair and begun shifting through papers on his desk. When Zuko came to a pile of neatly stacked parchments, tied with some twine, he decided to open them.

The first one he opened was from Toph, “Seriously Sparky, all of you numb skulls forget I’m blind! Luckily, I had someone read your letter for me, and wrote a response for me as well. You can count me in.”

Zuko snorted, it was a typical Toph response. She really was like a little sister, except she doesn’t want to murder people like Azula… Toph was doing well for herself too; her metal bending school has taken off.The next letter he was interested in was Sokka’s. He was wondering how his friend was doing, especially since it is almost his time to become Chief to the Southern Water Tribe. “Dear Zuko, both Suki and I would love to get together with the gaang again! Get it? GAANG! Ah, I’m a genius! Hope you’re doing alright buddy. See you soon.”

Shaking his head, Zuko was already done with Sokka’s shit and he hadn’t even arrived yet. At least Suki can keep him somewhat under control. On the bright side, however, Zuko could brush up on his swordsmanship with Sokka.

The most dreaded letter was Aang’s. What if he did decide he was going to come? Zuko kissed Katara. He couldn’t be forgiven for that. He thought back to the night he found out about Mai cheating on him.

They had been engaged at the time, though they did not share a room. Zuko wouldn’t let her in his rooms.Zuko knocked on the door softly, hoping she was awake, trying not to disturb her. When there was no answer, he opened the door to make sure she was alright, and the sight that greeted him; destroyed him. Mai was naked next to a strange man in his palace.

“What is going one here?” The angered Fire Lord roared. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Mai sat up, at least having the decency to cover herself in front of both men, and screamed at Zuko to get out. Zuko, not one to reign in his temper once it reared it’s ugly head, marched up to the side of the bed that the male was one. By the collar of his shirt, Zuko hoisted the man up.

“You have some nerve coming into my palace and sneaking into be with my fiancée,” The Fire Lord growled in his face.

“Zuko! Leave him alone. Your temper is out of control!” Mai was shouting now. Trying to get the irate Zuko off of her lover. 

“My temper is out of control? Really, Mai? You’re the one that’s FUCKING some other guy while you are engaged to me. And if this is any indication of how you’ll act in our marriage, I don’t want you as my Fire Lady. Get out of my palace. NOW.” Zuko let go of the stranger, finally.

“There’s something wrong with you man,” He got up gasping for air. He scrambled out of the room as fast as he could.

Zukoturned to Mai, seething, “Who was that?” He hands balled up into fists, smoke seeping out from his sleeves. When she didn’t answer him, Zuko got even more hostile with her. Stepping towards her, flames emanating from his hands.

“Goodbye Zuko, we are over,” She walked up to him, while putting on a robe. “That was Ruon-Jon you just threw out of my room. It’s not like this is taboo.”

She smugly walked out of the room, without looking at Zuko. His anger got the better of him; he screamed and the room lit up in flames, as his hands flew up with fire whips slashing at the furniture. Zuko stepped out of Mai’s bedroom as he watched the bed go up in flames. ‘Good,’ he thought.

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts. It slightly embarrassed him to remember how he acted that night, because Mai was right. It wasn’t uncommon for royalty and nobility to take lovers outside of their relationship. However, Ursa raised Zuko to respect woman and to treat his girlfriend as if she was the only woman in the world.

He let his head fall on his desk, long dark hair surrounding him. Almost blocking him from the world around him. He hoped Katara would choose him but he wouldn’t be surprised if she stayed with Aang... He was the Avatar after all. He would also have to endure meals with Katara and that would be too painful. His discomfort came from the knowledge of what it was like to be on the other end. He knew the emotions Aang was going to feel, and he hoped that one day Aang could forgive him.

Zuko picked up Aang’s letter, and with his heart pounding he opened it. “Fire Lord Zuko, My apologies for not arriving with Katara. If she hasn’t told you by now, she and I got into a misunderstanding. I’m sorry to involve you in my relationship drama but as my friend I figured I would give you a heads up. I will meet the group in the Fire Nation, and I will be fixing my relationship with Katara when I get there. I might need some advice from a certain lady’s man (that’s you bud). See ya there Sifu Hotman.”

Zuko crumpled up the letter in his hand and lit it on fire. He slammed his head on the desk and let a few tears fall from his eyes. He was the Fire Lord for Agni’s sake, he shouldn’t be crying. But truth be told he didn't know what was worse: the fact that Aang was going to try to fix things with Katara, or that he was going to ask for Zuko’s advice. This was going to be hell. He decided that he would take his meal in his office so as to not run into Katara with his guilt.

 

—————

 

Katara sat up in her bed, she must have dozed off while she was comparing Zuko with Aang. There was no competition, with one little kiss Zuko turned her world upside down. He awakened something inside of her that Aang never could, something that made the heat rise in her core.

Her mind wandered to what it would be like if she took it further than an innocent kiss. She lacked experience but she was sure Zuko could teach her what pleasure was like. Showing her body the great heights only he could take her to. She imagined his fingers dancing across her skin, light contrasting with dark. The thought made her shiver. She wanted Zuko to be the one to take her innocence. She didn’t want to wait years before Aang was ready, not that she would force him to do anything he didn’t want to do.

She imagined Zuko kissing down her neck, rubbing his hands down her sides gently as he caressed her form. She couldn’t see Zuko as a rough lover, his soul is kind and gentle. His hands would wander back up her body to entangle themselves in her wavy hair, while his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. His lips moving with hers gracefully. One hand snaked back down her body to rest on her flat stomach, itching to move low. Even in her fantasy, Zuko was ever the gentleman and waited for her permission.

“Please,” She breathed. His hand found her clit and slowly massaged her. Katara whimpered at the feeling. Wanting to take things slow, Zuko kept his fingers where they were. Only giving her a taste of what was to come.

When there was a knock at the door, Katara became panicked. She realized she was touching herself as she was thinking about Zuko touching her. Quickly she tried to throw her clothes back on so she could grab the door.

“One second!” She called to the intruder. She rushed to the door and opened it to find one of the palace servants standing there.

“Master Katara, my apologies for disturbing you my lady, but dinner is about to be served in the dinning room. General Iroh wishes your presence,” The servant bowed deeply so was not to offend Katara. Not that Katara thought herself above anyone.

“Thank you for letting me know,” She said politely, this was her home for the foreseeable future, she would like to get along with everyone. “If you don’t mind, could you show me to the dinning room? I still have some trouble finding my way around the palace.”

“Oh, of course My Lady,” And with that the small woman dashed out of the room with Katara in tow. Weaving in and out of corridors until they made it to their destination.

“Thank you for your help,” Katara bowed slightly to show her respect for the woman. When they reached the dinning room, Katara marveled at the grand oak doors with intricate carvings lining the panels. When she stepped inside, she was astonished that the room was so huge with the table centered, with large windows lining the far right wall. Gold and red wood swirled around the room, dancing together in a way that complimented each other. Katara noticed the large potted plants placed by the door and each corner of the room. She was relieved to know she can extract water if need be. She was a foreigner here after all.

“Miss Katara! How good of you to join us!” Iroh bursting with joy that someone else had arrived. Katara looked around the room and saw who she assumed to be Zuko’s advisors, or people who were visiting the palace. They had to be nobility none the less, but there was one face she didn’t see.

Unnerved by Zuko’s absence, she decided to ask Iroh where he was. “Uncle? Do you know where Zuko is by any chance? I would assume he would want to eat.”

Truth be told, Katara just wanted to see him. She would look for any excuse to marvel at the young Fire Lord, even a master water bender could be a little boy crazy sometimes. Unlike Aang, Zuko’s features were matured, along with the rest of him. She wanted to know what his abs and biceps looked like without his royal robes covering him. He, also, had the silkiest hair she could tangle her fingers in while he pleasured her.

Snapping out of her day dream, Katara took a seat closest to Iroh, as he was the only one she knew there. She looked at the food and was reminded that Fire Nation food was spicy, when the smell hit her. She let the servants serve her, despite her qualms about the spice. It’s always good to try new things.

Before anyone else could speak, the ground started shaking. The nobles started to whisper amongst themselves; people were starting to panic. One of Zuko’s advisors stood up and shouted to the guards, “Protect the Fire Lord!”

Guards started running around, trying to usher everyone together in the middle of the room, away from the table and windows. Katara was in a daze, she was ready to spring to action with water from the plants surrounding them. In all the commotion, a woman busted through one of the large windows. With glass shards flying inside, people shielded their faces, screams rang out. Katara moved to throw a water whip at the intruder, but she was stopped when something sharp hit her.

She and a few of the guards dropped to the floor when they were hit. Zuko ran into the dinning room, flames lit in his hands as he went for the intruder. Katara vaguely saw him as she started to pass out. He had his armor on that would protect him from the sharp objects.

He and the woman engaged in hand to hand combat, Zuko fighting with a series of quick jabs and fast moving punches. She was fast, but not fast enough. Zuko stuck his foot out to break her balance, and it worked. She fell on her back, and the Fire Lord pinned her down.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Zuko hissed at her.

“I’m not telling you anything. You are a disgrace to this nation,” She spit in his face. Zuko made a noise that was similar to growling. He pulled her up and forced her arms behind her back. Now that she was immobilized, a guard stripped her of her weapons.

“Take her to the prison tower!” Zuko was fuming. How dare someone intrude on his home. All the other attempts had been in public while he was making appearances. This was a new low to stoop to. When the intruder was taken care of, Zuko turned around to see Katara lose consciousness. He ran over to her, scooped her in his arms and pleaded with her to hold on.

“Please, Katara please,” He whispered, to himself more than her. The 21 year old looked broken, his golden eyes down cast as tears threatened to leave them. When he looked at the dart that had struck Katara, he realized that it had some type of poison in it. He picked her up to take her to the palace hospital wing. “Take anyone who is hurt to the hospital, They’ve been poisoned!”

 


End file.
